Not Enough
by yumiri
Summary: Len really couldn't understand why Rin didn't like bananas. So what better way to force her than a sweet and fleeting kiss that every girl in shoujo mangas out there want? And of course, the fruit that you hate, too. (Len/Rin)


**Not enough**

 _Len really couldn't understand why Rin didn't like bananas._

* * *

Rin didn't like bananas.

Period.

That is something that Len just really doesn't understand her for.

He really couldn't quite get why she can't possibly like the _godliest, awesomest, mind-blowing, breathtaking_ and _stupefying_ fruit of all time and shouldn't be eaten at all by such mere, common humans (also inlcuding monkeys and the like) - going by the name of bananas.

Especially when she hasn't _even eaten_ it yet.

To be short, it's absolutely flabbergasting.

Yet, somehow, she seems to be okay with _oranges_ of all things. It's her favourite.

Len has to admit, he likes the tangy fruit and it took him quite a while to work out where to go from holding the fruit to exactly where he has to peel it. It's weird how you have to poke through the middle just to be able to eat that damn fruit. I mean, who _has_ time to peel a stupid fruit from the center just to eat it (awfully hypocritical of him but so what)?

Rin Kagamine, he knows _is_ one.

Bananas, on the other hand, you can just snap it off from the top.

Simple as that.

But _still._

Rin absolutely detested bananas and Len had no clue why she would ever deny its righteous existence to the point that she refused to eat food that even had a sliver of banana in it.

It's such a sweet and heavenly fruit and absolutely perfect when ripe with just the right bitterness and sweetness that honestly, Len just didn't get her at all (like the many other weird perks about Rin such as her love for potatoes and her favourite colour being _orange,_ too).

You could have sweet bananas or even bananas that aren't so sweet if you're not a huge fan of _glucose_ which you really, really need and frankly, if you don't like glucose, that should be concerning since you practically need it - you know, for respiration and all that jazz but that's besides the point.

Plus they are a good dietary source of potassium and magnesium which is good for the heart (according to Mr. Google) and helps Len not panic about the chances of getting a heart attack in the near future.

So he's decided that he's gonna force her to eat it -

\- which is exactly why he's currently procrastinating like a stupid loser.

He took a deep gulp of breath in, y'know, just in case he passes out by forgetting to breathe in the air sooner or later because he just _had_ to come up with this stupid idea.

(Despite Len being an egghead genius (as Rin likes to call him), his common senses or knowledge about leading a normal life is really bad that it sinks even further than the pits of hell or the Core of the Earth itself.)

One peeled banana in his hand that already had been bitten from (courtesy of Len) and the other nervously shaking with nerves (great variety of words, yes) that everyone experiences a lot nowadays, he nervously (and again, such a colourful choice of vocabulary but right now, we can all just say that Len is so scared he can't think straight - not that he ever did) taps the blonde girl in front of him talking about whatever she wanted to talk about - he was pretty sure it was about deciding which kinds of potatoes she should use as a profile picture to troll people with.

 _"What?"_ The girl snaps her attention towards him and Len had never felt so self-conscious in his life, well - he was always self-conscious.

In fact, he's pretty sure every dumb, everyday, hormonal teenager out there in this very generation is self-conscious and probably cynical as well. Like how Len was thinking about how useless life is at the moment and why in the world he was still living to do this one action that he knows very well could break a friendship.

All for a _banana_.

 _'Don't look in her eyes, don't look in her eyes,'_ he chanted in his head desperately like a mantra, _'Don't look into her eyes- wow, they're such a nice shade of blue. It's so pretty, like the- oh for god's sake, you're looking into her eyes, you moron!'_

While he was silently berating himself, Len was completely oblivious to how weird he looked to Rin with his constantly changing expressions from staring at her in awe to scrunching his face in disgust.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_ He asked himself, _'Gah, she's really gonna kill me for this. Better now than ever, right?'_

"Um... Len," Rin started, slightly feeling offended from his looks (and also misunderstanding), "Are you alright? You look constipa-"

Right before she could finish, Len had clasped her face in his hands and closed the gap between them, gently connecting their lips together.

The boy shut his eyes in fear that she would reject him and seeing as how Len was probably not a great kisser (since he hasn't kissed anyone before, which of course, you didn't need to know) but was instantly surprised when Rin started responding back by returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _She tastes of oranges and sweets._

Len instantly melted.

But of course, his mission was more important.

Determined and breaking out of the trance, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to which Rin had complied to - surprisingly - rather easily (he thought that he was making things worse all for a banana but maybe, just maybe) and Len took the chance - no, not to start making out with her (which Len really, really wanted to, and as much tongue action he'd want - it could possibly ruin their friendship even further to the point of no return) - to push a round, delicate and soft fruit into her mouth with his tongue.

Rin squeaked in surprise when something sugary entered her mouth.

He pulled away slowly, face burning with embarrassment as he tries to stare into her eyes, putting on a flustered look. Confused, Rin gently bit down on the banana - the fruit that Len loved and she hated - as the flavour spread across her tongue before swallowing it.

"I-I'm sorry..."

She looked at him in alarm only to see Len's face somehow becoming a darker shade of red - which didn't seem all too possible for a human - with a conflicted pain in his eyes as he darted his attention on the floor and his lips quivering. He looked like such a lost puppy that Rin just wanted to hug and squeeze him for being cute.

"And, um... how was it?" Len asked, hope lighting up in his cerulean blue eyes as he stares back at her again. Seeing Rin's blank look, he realises and hastily spits out, "T-the banana I meant!"

Heart hammering in his chest - _wait, aren't bananas supposed to help with heart problems_ \- and he silently awaits Rin's answer with a held breath. Len was pretty confident that he was going to forget how to breathe and just faint right there and then which he really wanted to do at the moment.

 _Just let me die in a hole already instead of dragging this silence out even more._

Seeing Rin's continued blank face, his face fell.

Maybe he did ruin their friendship after all?

He sighed with regret, awaiting the slap that's probably gonna come his way for kissing Rin because he was pretty sure he wasn't her crush and also because he probably stole her first kiss and made her eat a banana at the same time.

 _Freaking great, that's just wonderful, spectacular, baffling! All for a damn banana. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid, so empty-headed, so dumb-_

"Hm..." Finally, Rin says - or rather, makes a sound, a reaction he _did not_ expect. His eyes refocused on her as he watches her movements transition into a thinking pose, "Well..." She looked at him before her lips stretched into a sly grin (Len's heart beat just sped up a whole mile), "I still _hate_ bananas. I don't think that was enough, you should _try again._ "

Needless to say, the whole banana was eaten in the end.

* * *

 **25/03/2017**

 **And everyone went bananas. The End.**

 **I got this from a dream so I wrote this in the middle of the night just so I can remember this.**

 **And really, I actually hate super sweet bananas - the one's that are soft and all mushy. They're gross.**


End file.
